


The Huntress' Snare

by ronqueesha



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: When your Night Elf lover requests to tie you up beneath the moonlight so she can do whatever she wants, you don't say no.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Huntress' Snare

**Author's Note:**

> I've begun to dip my toe into the ocean that is Warcraft smut, and thought I'd start off with a story about my OC, along with another character I created to facilitate a rather fun relationship dynamic in Azeroth.

Somewhere deep in the gentle hills of Elwynn Forest, a human and night elf knelt together in the moonlight.

“Ow!” Dairon hissed.

“Ouch!” 

“Ely… you’ve got my… Ely… _ow!_ ” 

From behind, Elylanna Starcloud finished the last knot of her elaborate, sturdy, and surprisingly comfortable series of ropes that looped around Dairon’s upper body. They were using elven rope this time made of soft and expertly braided material, rather than the scratchy fibrous stuff they had bought in Stormwind harbor last time. It did wonders for the human woman’s skin as she was subjected to the increasingly tight bondage. 

“Hm, what was that?” The night elf asked as she tested the security of the knot. Even though Dairon had no intention of breaking free early, her lover was too good at this. Only Ely knew how to untie the artful array that now kept Dairon immobile. 

“Ely… could you move the rope on my shoulder? It’s… it’s on my hair. Ah!” Dairon whimpered as she tried to wiggle her right shoulder. In Ely’s zeal to restrain the human, she had placed one of the ropes too close to Dairon’s long hair, and a few of the strands had gotten stuck beneath them. 

Unfortunately, wiggling her shoulder was all she could do. Her wrists were secured behind her back in warm cuffs made of long coils of the soft rope, held against her body tight enough so that she couldn’t move her arms or hands whatsoever. Having her wrists secured in such a way also arched her back at an angle Elylanna preferred Dairon to be in, because it forced the human to shove her naked breasts forward into the night air. The cool wisps of evening wind brushed her dark nipples, keeping them hard and sensitive ever since she took her clothes off. The ropes on her body did not touch her breasts, but they wrapped around most everything else on her torso. Small intricate designs of rope went down from her neck all the way to her waist, creating elaborate diamond patterns all across her upper body. There were no ropes on her legs, and fortunately nothing running between them, either. Not tonight. Elylanna had other plans for her human. She only needed Dairon’s arms out of the picture for now. 

“Oh, of course.” Ely said as she gently pushed the rope on Dairon’s shoulder aside, which freed the offending strand of hair a moment later. Dairon sighed and shook her head at the pleasant sensation. Of course, the instant her hair was freed, the rope returned to its rightful place. 

"Thank you."

They had begun this process when the sun was still high in the sky and birds chirped in all of the trees around them. Now the moons had almost reached the same place in the heavens the sun had been when they started, surrounded by gently twinkling stars and cool moist air. But all of the kneeling and waiting on a thick blanket as her night elven lover worked her rope magic had been totally worth it. And now Dairon was restrained, naked, and totally at Elylanna’s mercy. The heat between her legs had been growing ever since the first knot had been secured on her body. Now that the bondage was done, it increased tenfold. Being stuck in a kneeling position only made it worse, as the wind that had caressed her nipples now moved further south, between her legs, to coax a tiny amount of sensation from her. Dairon gasped and shivered as she felt her arousal drip down her thigh. 

Elylanna moved in front of Dairon in a crawling position, her glowing blue eyes showing the deepest love and fondness behind them. However, the rest of the elf showed only predatory hunger. Sure, she had moved on all fours in front of the kneeling human, but that was because she was like a sabercat stalking her helpless bound prey. Ely even bared her teeth as she grinned, displaying the long fangs that never lost their sharpness. Dairon blushed when she thought about all the ways Ely could put those teeth to good use. 

Elylanna moved within inches of Dairon’s face and rose to her own knees. “What should I do with you first? Let’s see...”

Ely’s slender pink fingers gently brushed Dairon’s thigh as they made their way between her legs, past the dark curls at the apex, and below her clit. The human couldn’t stop herself from gasping as the elf’s hand cupped her soaked sex, the warm contact an unmistakable contrast from the cold wind that had been caressing her moments before. This caused Elylanna to chuckle. 

“Oh, look at how excited you are.” Ely whispered into Dairon’s ear. With every word, Ely gently moved her fingers, slowly gliding her warm digits over the human’s most sensitive folds. Dairon bucked her hips as her lover did so, her body begging for more. 

“I can’t help it when you’re around.” Dairon managed to gasp before Ely kissed her. But only for a brief moment. When they parted, Ely made sure to nip Dairon’s lower lip.

And then the elf’s head went further down until Dairon felt the warm, wet heat of Elylanna’s lips wrap around one of her nipples. The human whimpered and writhed in her bondage, but could do nothing more as she remained at Ely’s complete mercy. Elylanna’s tongue swirled around the taut nipple, lavishing her breast in warmth. And then a moment later, Ely moved to the other one and repeated the process. The hand that wasn’t cupping Dairon’s cunt moved to massage the ignored breast, furthering her sensation. 

While she did this, Dairon watched as Elylanna adjusted her position, spreading her thighs wider until she could straddle the bound human’s smaller leg. A second sensation of intense heat joined the feeling on her chest as Ely’s pussy pushed up Dairon’s thigh. Her own arousal left a wet trail up and down Dairon’s leg as the night elf pleasured herself on her bound human. Fortunately, the thick blanket and the soft earth below it kept Elylanna’s weight from hurting Dairon’s knees, and she could focus her attention on the multiple sensations Ely provided for her. 

“Ely… Ely I’m about to… oh!” Dairon tried to speak, even when swept away by the torrent. 

It didn’t take long for Dairon to cum. After all, she had been waiting, naked and aroused, for hours before Ely had started to touch her. Elylanna chuckled as Dairon tried to shiver and move her body in response to the sudden, powerful orgasm, but the restraints only let her shiver and writhe. And it was in that exact moment that Ely’s fangs did what they did best. Two small sensations of pain, not enough to distract from the orgasm that Ely had provided, pierced through Dairon’s left breast. Her areola under attack from her lover’s fangs and her nipple clasped between her other teeth. Another, smaller, aftershock orgasm wrenched its way after the first immediately.

“Have I mentioned I love when you do that?” Dairon huffed between heavy breaths as she slowly regained control of herself after the multiple, almost simultaneous orgasms.

“You say it well enough elsewhere.” Ely rubbed her hand between Dairon’s legs for a moment longer, keeping her stimulated until the human could take no more, and her legs began to kick instinctively. The elf giggled as she rode the leg she had been rubbing herself on, until she lifted away. The slick trail left on Dairon’s leg made her shiver as the cool night air leeched the warmth away from her within moments. 

“Is that… was that a new record?” They sometimes liked to keep track of how fast Ely could make Dairon cum, especially after hours of teasing. But with her mind in such a fog of bliss, she hadn't been paying attention.

“Probably.” Ely nodded as she slid back on the thick blanket, just enough so she could lay down again. “Now come here, it’s my turn.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Elylanna lay back and spread her limbs on the blanket. She took in the full scope of the evening stillness, but also provided her human lover a full view of her gorgeous naked body as she luxuriated beneath the moonlight, the picture of Kaldorei grace and beauty. Ely brought the hand that hadn’t been between Dairon’s legs up to her chest and slowly caressed herself down her taught, muscular stomach, past the small trimmed purple hairs between her legs, and then stopped just above her clit. Instead of using her fingers to pleasure herself, she instead parted her slick folds in a wanton invitation. She wasn’t going to touch herself, not while she had a human to do it for her. 

With her arms bound behind her back, Dairon had to awkwardly lean over and shuffle forward with her knees, breasts rubbing along the soft blanket below her. No doubt Ely wanted to reminded her of what her fangs had just done to her nipples. This awkward crawling also put her ass up in the air while her legs kicked her forward, and an inescapable feeling of vulnerability and helplessness washed over the human as she made her way closer to her lover. She almost felt herself climax as she wriggled her way over to Ely. The whole time, the elf’s cool azure eyes watched her with a mixture of warmth and amusement. 

But it wasn’t long before Dairon reached her destination. The heat and scent of Elylanna’s arousal was overpowering so close to her center, and Dairon dove in. They had gone far past the need for sensual buildup or teasing kisses. No, she wanted to give Ely the same feeling her lover had given her, so Dairon's lips and tongue lapped savagely at Ely's slit. Ely threw her head back the instant Dairon touched her, and let out a long, heavy moan into the night air. The human smiled as she spared a moment to lick Ely up and down her slit, savoring the heady, sweet taste of her lover. 

Elylanna was close. She didn’t have to say anything for Dairon to know. Instead, the elf brought her hand up to the human’s head and grasped her hair in a gentle tug, urging her up to Ely’s clit. At the same time, Ely’s thighs clamped around Dairon’s ears, holding her in place and demanding she not leave until her job was done. Faint pink skin dominated Dairon’s vision as she was held down both by rope and by hot elven thighs. 

She was in heaven. 

Still, Dairon had enough room to look up and see Ely’s eyes, half lidded now in bliss as the human tongue found her clit again and lapped at it in slow, wide motions. Ely’s other hand, the one that had been flooded in Dairon’s arousal, moved to the elf’s lips, where she lewdly started to lick it clean. But only for a moment, because that hand suddenly SMACKED the blanket below her, and the hand in Dairon’s hair curled into a grip tight enough to hurt, but only a little.

With a howl that would have rivaled a wolf in the night, Elylanna reached an orgasm of her own. Her thighs squeezed Dairon’s head as her entire body writhed in pleasure, doing everything denied to the human thanks to her bondage. A flood of Ely’s arousal likewise filled Dairon’s lips as her orgasm came, and the bound human happily lapped it up. And for a small measure of revenge for how Elylanna had drawn out Dairon’s pleasure, she kept her lips and tongue on Ely’s body until the hand in her hair let go and gently pushed her forehead back. 

Both women slumped into a sweaty, blissful heap on the blanket, the cool air of the night doing wonders for the afterglow of their mutual enjoyment. 

“Sounds like someone had fun.” Dairon teased as she once again wriggled closer to Ely. The elf reached out to hold the human as she did so, long arms wrapping around her bound torso. Of course, the instant they were together, both of Ely’s hands reached up to cup Dairon’s breasts. It happened every time, and they both sighed at the contact. 

“I did. Thank you, _Dalah alann._ ”

Dairon couldn’t help a giggle escape her lips. She loved it when Ely called her something in her native language. If she recalled correctly, it meant “my heart”. 

They lay like that for a long time, enjoying the warmth of each other against the evening breeze, listening to each other breathe, feeling their hearts beating next to one another, and nuzzling their cheeks together. Though Dairon’s arms and upper body remained bound by ropes, she had never felt so free. 

“So…” The human said. “What now?”

“The moon is already starting to set.” Ely nodded upward. She had not let go of Dairon’s breasts, even while they relaxed next to one another, and Dairon gasped when she felt each nipple roll between her elven lover’s thumb and forefinger. If she wasn't interested in starting another round, she was doing a poor job of it. “We should think about food.”

“I brought something in my… Ely that’s… you’re too good… I have some snacks in my backpack…” It was difficult to speak when Elylanna would not let go of her tits. 

“I had another idea.” Ely responded with a curious growl in her voice. “Keep still.” 

“Huh?” But it was too late. Ely not only let go of Dairon’s chest, but she slid away from the human. Since her arms were still tied behind her, Dairon had to wiggle like a madwoman to turn around and see that Ely had gone to her pack, upon which her clothes and armor had been lovingly set aside. Ely had already slid her smallclothes up her thighs by the time Dairon turned to see her.

“You gonna tell me what your idea is, or what?” She asked with a smile as she watched Elylanna cover her chest with a simple leather wrap. The thin strips covered most of the elf's nipples, but anyone with eyes could see how little they actually kept her modesty. If anything, the meager clothing only served to accent Ely's muscular, yet lithe elven body, rather than detract from it. In that moment, Dairon said a silent prayer to the light, thanking it for providing her with such an attractive lover. 

“I’m going hunting.” Ely said as matter-of-fact as possible.

“Oh. Cool. So, you gonna untie me before you do that?”

“No.” The same tone repeated itself, and Dairon whimpered in confusion and arousal. 

Dressed in just enough clothing to cover her sensitive parts, Elylanna reached into her pack and pulled out even more rope. The scratchy, Stormwind kind that had irritated Dairon’s skin the last time they used it. 

“Hey, Ely… what…?”

“Shh. This will be fun.” Ely’s predatory, toothy grin returned as she stalked over to the human and tied one side of the rope to a knot between Dairon’s breasts. “Lift your knee.” 

Dairon did as she was told, not fully realizing what was going on until she felt the familiar scritch of the old rope slide between her legs and gently push against her slit. She gasped at the sensation. 

But Ely wasn’t done yet. Dairon couldn’t turn around to see, but she felt the scratchy old rope being wrapped around other points in her bondage, including around the cuffs on her wrists. Each new tug made the coil between her legs get tighter and tighter. 

What was she doing? Dairon’s mind raced trying to figure it out. But every time a mental image drifted into her mind, it dissipated like an explosion when the rope between her legs got a little tighter. Her slick had already covered the part touching her, and now started to drip down the sides of the frayed cord. 

Ely stood and walked to the nearest tree, the one that had provided wonderful shade during the time the sun had been in the sky and they began the work of restraining the human. A low-hanging branch was almost as wide as Dairon’s entire body, and Ely tossed the other end of the rope around it. It was only then that Dairon realized what Elylanna had planned.

“Ely, no, wait, let me just... ah!” But it was too late. Ely gave the rope a tug, and Dairon was pulled to her feet. The majority of the weight tugged on her stomach and back, the force distributed into the harness of soft elven rope that crisscrossed her upper body. But there was just enough pressure between her legs to keep her distracted and very very horny. 

And then she couldn’t stand on her feet anymore because a second tug made her stand on her tip-toes. Again, she felt her weight on each tiny knot and length of rope on her torso, cushioning and spreading the burden over her entire body. 

A third tug, and Dairon’s legs dangled in the night air, kicking weakly, because any motion made the rope between her legs press harder against her slit. Whatever sweat had been leeched away by the cool air redoubled on Dairon’s skin as she was stimulated by nothing more than Elylanna’s expert work with the ropes. 

“This isn’t funny, Ely!” Dairon muttered as her legs continued to kick and protest. But every word was followed by a small, involuntary moan. 

“Why do you think I didn’t tie your legs earlier?” The night elf said as she secured the other end of the rope to the tree and then went back to her pack to retrieve her bow and a quiver of arrows. 

“You planned this!?”

“Of course. I do very much enjoy this sight.” Ely grinned as she secured her weapon to her belt, and then reached up with both hands to give Dairon’s tits one last squeeze. “Remain here while I get us a meal. I won’t be long.” 

“But the sun is about to rise! What if someone sees me!?” 

The half-naked night elf chuckled. “Then I think they will enjoy the sight as well. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone. Mino and Melu will protect you.” 

Elylanna turned her head and whistled a sharp two-note tune. A moment later, two massive sabercats with dark grey fur emerged from behind the tree. Ely’s two companions, the sabercats stretched and yawned after being awoken from their naps. Their teeth were almost as long as Dairon's forearm, and their paws large enough to smother her head. Both cats had their ears flat against their heads and they pawed at the blanket with catlike annoyance after being awakened from their respective naps. But the moment Ely cooed at them and gave both cats a gentle pat on the head, their moods improved and they say attentively in front of her... and also below the bound Dairon.

And with that, Dairon’s mostly naked lover stalked into the brush of Elwynn forest, completely fitting the stereotypical image of a wild, feral night elf huntress. It would have been so much hotter if Dairon wasn’t left dangling from a tree, the most recent victim of said naked huntress. She was already so wet, so turned on from the rope, that the mental image of Elylanna half-dressed would have had her clamoring for her own self pleasure as Ely left to hunt their breakfast. 

“Ely!” Dairon called out into the darkness, and then kicked her legs in defiant annoyance. “Ely get back here!” 

Only silence answered her. And the annoyed grunts of Elylanna’s two sabercats as they plopped back to sleep below the restrained human. 


End file.
